<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medic's Little Girl: Various Yandere Team Fortress 2 X Nurse Curvy Reader by EPICNESSQUEEN21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045065">Medic's Little Girl: Various Yandere Team Fortress 2 X Nurse Curvy Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21'>EPICNESSQUEEN21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medic's Little Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father Medic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Medic had a daughter who is no where near as insane as him, but has a passion for medicine. She became a nurse and healer and joins her father in the field. What will he do when his little girl and love catches the obsessive love of everyone around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demoman/Reader, Engineer/Reader, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Pyro/reader, Reader/Everyone, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper/Reader, Soldier/Reader, Spy/Reader, Various/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medic's Little Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medic's Little Girl: Various Yandere Team Fortress 2 X Nurse Curvy Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]</p><p>(Name's POV)</p><p>I was waiting at the station with my one army duffel bag, it has clothes and a picture of me and my father. I am going to be seeing him real soon. I got assigned to his team and now am going to be the nurse for the blue team as they had been dying to much they been granted a nurse. I smile as I think of my father, he was insane that is for sure and he is the one who got me into medicine and now I am a nurse. He thought I would work in a small er at most. He is going to be surprised to see me in a war zone with mercenaries.</p><p>He didn't mind if I wanted to work in high risk jobs. He was the one who taught me how to remove a still beating heart..everything I learned I learned from him, I was probably a little TOO much like him.. but I didn't mind. I was a total papa's girl. Deer since I was young he'd let me watch as he's carve into someone and it was so mesmerizing watching how clean his cuts could be..</p><p>(I hope you don't mind but I did want to make her insane as well)</p><p>(Yes Readers, you are a tad insane like your father &gt;:3)</p><p>I smiled at the memory of Papa picking me up and guiding my first cuts in a beating heart.</p><p>(Flash back Time for cute insanity &gt;:3)</p><p>(One sec gonna channel Medic xD)</p><p>(Yeah we gotta channel not just medic but blue medic XD)</p><p>"nun, mein kleiner, das ist deine erste Lektion zum extrahieren eines schlagenden Herzens."</p><p>"Ja papa!" I said as I looked over into the open chest cavity, seeing the font beating heart.</p><p>(now my little one, this is your first lesson on extracting a beating heart)</p><p>(Yes daddy!)</p><p>He held me up under my arms and put me on a stool. He then points out where I am to cut and such and the placed his big hands on mine guiding my first cuts.</p><p>However as I cut my hand slipped, cutting a big vein causing my face and his face to be stained with blood as I just stared AR it before crying. I messed up the cut!</p><p>"Es ist okay, meine süße Liebe. Wer braucht schon eine Arterie." He tells me and shows me how to fix it to where the guy lives guiding my hands to take out the heart.</p><p>(It is okay my sweet lovely. Who needs an artery anyways.)</p><p>I cupped it in my hands, lifting it out of the chest as I held it in my hand as he smiled and u smiled back.</p><p>(Flashback end)</p><p>I smile at the memory. I was so impressioninal back then and I knew I took after him a lot. I never will stop being a papa girl and I will make sure I be just a good doctor as he is. I look up and see the van coming. I pick up my bag and stand as it pulls up.</p><p>"You the new nurse?" He asks me and I nod.</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another story published I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>